Le Guide (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité du Guide. Destiny Sur lui-même * Cela fait plusieurs siècles que je veille sur la Cité. Tant de choses ont changé. * Je pourrais enfin peut-être me reposer sans inquiétude et sans crainte. * J'aurais préféré que l'on trouve plus de reliques mais les combats sont peu propices à l'exploration. Sur le Voyageur et sur la foi * Le Voyageur représente notre passé. La Lumière façonne notre présent, elle illuminera notre futur ! * Sous la protection du Voyageur, nous sommes tous égaux. * La foi nous permet de supporter le plus lourd des fardeaux. * Nous sommes appelés à faire ce que le Voyageur ne peut accomplir lui-même. * Le Voyageur survit en vous, Gardien(ne). * J'entends les murmures ... Ceux qui disent que le Voyageur est perdu ... Ceux qui ont perdu la foi ... * ... je marche dans les rues de la Cité, on ne parle plus du Voyageur . Ils parlent des Gardiens pour les sauver ... * Année après année, le nombre de croyants ne cesse de diminuer ... * Certains d'entre eux n'ont plus besoin de l'aide du Voyageur désormais. * Il reste des survivants là dehors. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à nous rejoindre dans l'ombre du Voyageur . * La foi de Zavala est inébranlable ! Je compterai sur lui ... Sur les fragments du Voyageur * Certains disent que le fragment existe toujours ... Je ressens son attraction ... * Le moyen d'y arriver me semble désormais clair ... * Le périple serait dangereux mais ... si cela nous permettait de trouver le fragment ... * Les Spectres sont en train de ratisser la Zone Morte : peut-être qu'ils y trouveront quelque chose ? * J'ai peur qu'il ne reste rien ... En s'adressant directement au Voyageur * Je sais que tu es là. A nos côtés ... * Ta voix résonne encore ... Je l'entends ... * Avons-nous fait tout ce que tu désirais ? * Laisse moi entendre le son de ta voix ... Rien qu'une fois ... * Tu reviendras, je le sais.La traduction française officielle est "Vous reviendrez, je le sais." et semble s'adresser au Gardien. Mais la version anglaise "You will return to us. I know it." ''est ambigüe et il semble plus raisonnable de penser que le Guide s'adresse en réalité au Voyageur. Sur l'histoire de la Cité * Nous revenons de loin mais nous avons encore tellement à parcourir. * Tout est si calme. * Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir la Cité en paix ... C'est si beau ... * Cette Cité est un trésor. Nous avons besoin de vos effort .... Sur les habitants de la Cité * Les histoires que les enfants se racontent aujourd'hui sont plus joyeuses. Elles sont remplies de gentillesse et de bravoure. * Vous êtes un modèle de bravoure pour les enfants ! * Eva avait raison, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir ... Sur les confins du Système solaire * Au delà des géantes joviennes peut-être ? * De plus en plus de signaux nous proviennent du fin fond de l'espace, c'est troublant. * Quand notre Lumière sera plus forte ... Pas avant ! * Soupir Non, nous ne sommes pas prêts ... Sur le Récif * J'ai envoyé des messages au Récif mais ils refusent d'y répondre ... Sur les Ténèbres * À certains moments, j'ai cru que les Ténèbres étaient bel et bien sur le point de nous anéantir ... * Athéon, Cropta, Oryx et Aksis ... Les Ténèbres ont eu tellement de champions ... Et vous les avez tous vaincus ! * J'ai bien cru que les Corrompus allaient nous écraser mais nous sommes plus puissants que nous le pensions. * Ils sont donc vulnérables ? Parfait ! * Notre Lumière est plus forte désormais : nous avons relevé tellement de défis ... * Lorsque je contemple tous les défis que nous avons relevés, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ceux qui nous attendent ... * À chaque fois que nous hésitons, les Ténèbres se rapprochent, vous devez agir ! * Une tempête approche, je le sens ... Divers * Vous êtes revenus ? * Ne trainons pas : en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? * Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Oh ... * Vous êtes bien silencieux Gardien ... Ou peut-être suis-je devenu sourd ? * Votre silence me met mal à l'aise, Gardien(ne). * Je ne peux pas vous aider si j'ignore ce que vous voulez ! * L'heure n'est pas aux questions : il faut agir ! * Votre puissance serait plus utile face à nos ennemis, vous savez ? * Il semble que votre Spectre vous ait été très utile ! * Vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand chose de plus ... Traduction à trouver * ''"The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time." * "Something vast is arising before us, or, are we falling towards it?" * "It is dim, but it can be wielded, shaped." * "What ever hides in plain sight is making its own plans." * "The Wolves are near, she is a fool to think she can control them." * "Not Light, but not Darkness. Something else?" * "None are light, or, each one of them is guilty." * "Perhaps now the vaults can be destroyed?" * "Silence still, and the Darkness moves closer." * "What happened there? Can we use it?" * "Something powerful is down there. I can feel it." * "There must be a way to find it to bring it back." * "There are ''more still out there."'' * "She is powerful. But not invincible." * "Do not stop. You must return." * "Are you certain? Tell me where." * "Stay away -- it is a dead zone." * "There is still so much more ground to cover." * "I fear so little remains." * "No. No -- that isn't right." * "You must have faith." * "But she -- she was strong." * "Where was ''this?"'' * "Good news comes often these days." * "So quiet." Notes Catégorie:Dialogues